Final Fantasy Existence
by Wolf experiment
Summary: My First Story


Final Fantasy Existence

Chapter 1

It all starts With a Memory

In a metal based room with computers working on their own at an incredible rate with two transparent glass cylinders to the wall and two scientists one on a stand next to the injection module and one looking at the name of the test subjects were Zack and Cloud in the glass cylinders full of a green slightly glowing fluid.

"Ayanami! Go and check on subject Zero Five" Hojo ordered.

The male blond trainee scientist nodded and fetched his clipboard before going over to the two tankers where the two subjects were. Subject Zero Five, known as Zack was in the glass cylinders while Ayanami was taking notes of his status. "Subject Zero Five Status is at one hundred percent, but it seems the mental capability has dropped by ten percent," Ayanami replied in a mild tone but yet seemed concerned for the subject's health.

"Details, details but get to the important infomation. Has their strength increased by at least twenty percent?" Hojo asked.

Ayanami sat on his chair with wheels and rolled across to the main computer and placed his clipboard beside him while he checked on the statistics. "Sir, their strength has increased be at least fifty percent, that's more then double what you predicted!" Ayanami said with sheer astonishment.

Hojo covered his mouth and thought for a moment. Suddenly Hojo burst out with laughter, shaking his head up and down and still had his mouth covered while laughing.

" Sir is there something I should know about," Ayanami asked

"As a matter of fact yes. We said we injected a small dose of the Jenova cells into the subjects, just think on how strong they would be if we were to inject a full dose into our precious Subjects."

"Sir, that's crazy, it could kill them," Ayanami said in shock.

"That's a risk I think our Soldiers are willing to take," Hojo said with anticipation while he was getting a full dose ready to inject into the tanks.

"Sir, lets think this over, what you are planning is murder! Don't you care what happens to these soldiers, I bet you don't even know their names!" said Ayanami.

"The only names you should know are Subject Zero Four and Zero Five, now do as I say and get ready to inject a full dose of the Jenova cells!" Hojo shouted in an angry mood.

Ayanami felt like he has just killed two people, walked slowly to the control panel where he started entering a combination of codes.

"The Jenova Cells are ready to inject into Cloud - I mean Subject Zero Four and Five and awaiting further instructions," Ayanami said in the saddest tone.

"Great Job Trainee, I think I'll ask the Shin.Ra Co-operation to make you into a full Scientist, Ok Ayanami, start the injection of Jenova Cells," Hojo ordered.

Ayanami grabbed a hold of the leaver and paused for a minute, tightening his grip of the handle and slowly started to pull down the leaver. All of a sudden an alarm went off. bringing shock to the room and the computer panel in front of Cloud flashing went on and off. Ayanami ran to the panel and glanced. He feared for Cloud's safety.

"Hojo, The Subject Zero Four mental capability has decreased to thirty percent," Ayanami said in shock.

"How is that possible? We were only supposed to get his strength up, not to make his mental abilities weak," Hojo said with astonishment.

"Sir, if the readings on this are correct he could die from just having a headache if we continue. We need to stop on Zero Four now," Ayanami shouted to get his voice over the alarms.

"Fine just get the workers to take him out and send him to the infirmary. Once he is fully recovered put him in with Reno's troops," Hojo said with disappointment while switching off the alarms.

"What about Zero Five?" Ayanami Asked.

"Do as you please, I need to find more subjects. The specimens weren't strong enough," Hojo said while he was shutting down the project. "Oh and Ayanami?"

Ayanami looked at Hojo in disgust.

"I won't need you as my trainee from now on so you're free to do your own experiments," Hojo said as he was leaving the room.

Ayanami stared at him with rage and anger was building up in him.

"Do have fun experimenting on people will you and if you need any samples I am happy to offer you some," Hojo said as the door closed behind him.

As soon as the door closed Ayanami drained the glass chambers of their fluid and pulled Cloud out, put him on a stretcher and rushed him to the infirmary.


End file.
